Millerton
Millerton is a town of humans that survived the Simian Flu Pandemic that wiped out most of the human race. It was founded by Tom Ross who became the town's first mayor. History Background After the Simian Flu broke out, a group found an old town called Millerton and it their new home. They set up a garden and raised cattle so they would have plenty of food to eat and Tom Ross was elected the mayor of Millerton. Tom passed away in 2027 and his wife Jess was chosen to take his place. Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier After Tom's funeral, Jess worked to keep the town running with Luke Rainey while also trying to help her son Mark cope with his father's death. Two drifters, Jakob Willits and Oswald Reeves, eventually came asking for help and were let in by the town's medic Maria. After apes attacked and stole some of their cattle, the drifters revealed they were actually ape hunters and offered their help to exterminate the tribe nearby. This starts a bloody war between Millerton and ape tribe, resulting in casualties on both sides and eventually each side manages to capture one prisoner. When the apes propose a prisoner exchange at a bridge with Millerton to try and make peace, Jess accepts as the apes' prisoner is Mark. Both prisoners return to their respective camps, but the ape hunters blow up the bridge forcing both sides into a battle, killing many humans and apes and Maria is captured in the confusion and brought to their base camp. When Jess and her people return to Millerton they discover Willits and Reeves took over Millerton with their army of ape hunters and they lock Jess and Rainey away from the other while they wait for an impending ape attack. The sections after this sentence detail the possible endings and are therefore determinant Millerton is attacked The apes lead by Tola launch an attack on Millerton but because of the preparations made by Willits and his men, the apes suffer heavy losses. Tola and every ape with him, possibly including Brutus and/or Bryn, is killed in Millerton. Afterwards Willits takes over the town permanently and starts moving the Millerton residents out and onto their train. Millerton citizens exiled Willits and his army take over the town permanently and starts binding the Millerton residents by their hands and escorting them to there train for transport. Among the first one taken out are Jess, Rainey and people loyal to them, which may include Maria and Mark. Everything beyond this point only occurs if, while Bryn snuck around the ape hunters' camp, he frees Maria from her cage and they sneak into Millerton together Millerton fights back Maria notices Bryn sneaking around the ape hunters' camp and he frees her and they escape back to Millerton together. They form a plan with Jess and Rainey to drive the ape hunters out by blowing up the train tracks they using to bring in their reinforcements and then the apes finish the job. Reeves is killed after Jess collects enough C4 and departs for the train with Rainey and a few loyal soldiers. Before they can set up the trap a group of ape hunters ambush them. Rainey is injured and some of Jess' people are killed before all the ape hunters are all dead. Jess moves back to the train tracks and sets the bomb in place but Willits surprises her before she can get away. *'Jess chose to "Surrender"': Jess hands over the detonator and Willits escorts Jess back to Millerton. (Leads to Exiled ending) **'If Bryn leads the apes and was peaceful': See Millerton citizens exiled. **'If Tola leads the apes': See Millerton attacked and Millerton citizens exiled. *'Jess chose to "Shoot" or "Detonate"': Jess manages to kill Willits and the train tracks are destroyed while the apes exterminate the survivors. **'If Bryn lead the attack and was peaceful': Bryn returns home while Rainey returns to Millerton, optionally with Jess, Maria and/or Mark. The citizens take back their town and rebuilt it. **'If Tola lead the attack or Bryn lead the attack and was wrathful': Tola/Bryn attacks Millerton and kills everyone in the town. Known Millerton Citizens Also See *Simian Flu Pandemic *Khan's Ape Colony *Willits' Ape Hunter Army Image Gallery More to come... Category:Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Human-Ape War Category:Deceased Humans Category:Living Humans Category:Human Colonies Category:Colonies